Ariel's Story
by Ariel Wild
Summary: Have you ever wondered how The Black City became tainted? More importantly, who is the Maker? Is he a boy? Or a girl this whole time? And that had been living along us as a normal person,...or not? Find out who really was the Hero of Ferelden AND The Cham
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Before you even read this story, I have something to say. Majority of the characters in this story belongs to their rightful owners, EXCEPT! Ariel and a few other characters. Now, I have another warning, there will be tons, and I mean TONS, of references to anime or other things... Well, the last thing I need to say is that, you guys/gals know what Dragon Age Origins and Dragon Age 2 is about and the beginnings, soooo... I'll give you a run down on _Ariel's Story _( aka, a few **important** points in her life)

* * *

_"__Hey how you doing" ... " No matter what, I'll always be by you're side"... "... NOO!" ..._

_"this is all you're FAULT! YOU...you could have saved HIM!" ... "..." One day, you'll learn..." "Ariel..." "Ariel..." _

**" ARIEL!"**

**"EEP!" **I yelled, awakening from my sleep,

"Ariel! Get up!" My big sister with white hair had with annoyance on her face as if she's been trying to wake me up for quite a wile,

I quickly look around my surroundings, realizing that I was under a blossoming cherry tree and surrounded by white, puffy, dandelions and red roses. The sun was high in the sky and I could already tell what time it was, " How long did I sleep?" I asked Dianna,

"Well...you_**did **_stay up late.." She answered,

"But what I- how do you know that?" I questioned her,

"My dear little sister, tsk tsk tsk, I know what you do in the night. After all, you're room is right next to mine." Dianna said it in a way I knew she was going to black mail me, _but_, how did she knew?

"You can't possibly know what I was doing ,_**unless, **_you were awake to!"

Dianna face be gain to redden, "It's-i's n-not what you're thinking of!" She manage to stuttered out, " OH! It's _exactly _what I _think _it is, isn't?" I teased the older sibling,

" Bu-b-b-but you won't tell father, right?" Dianna pleaded,

"Okay, as long as you don't talk about what I do...you know what I do right?"

There was a long silence before Dianna spoke, "Ahh, yeah I know what you were doing!"

'_She dosen't know yet Ariel.' _Someone said deep in my mind,

_'Ene, how are you doing this?' _I questioned the female spirit,

_'I was wondering why you were having nightmares.'_

_'I was having nightmares? It all felt so real though...'_

_'That's how they are suppose to feel Ariel-san. Now answer your sister'_

I almost forgot that I was even talking to her, then I remember what she said. She was about to black mail me for something she didn't even known about. I opened my mouth about to say something, but then, I thought, she can do something for me. I felt slowly a evil grin creep up on my face, the feeling of getting sweet revenge creeps up into my thoughts. Then I spoke,

"So... Big sister... what **do **I do at night?"

At first, her face seemed like she was lost, first sign of being guilty of lying. Then she tried to counter,

"You! You do... Um... I-i forgot maybe if you tell me i'll remember!"

_' Guilty as charged' _Ene had said deep within my mind,

'_What's that's suppose to mean?' _I ask the sprit,

_' You'll learn _*giggles* _sooner or later... But, answer your sister Rosie.'_

_'Stop calling me that! *_ sighs*_ let's get this over with.'_

"Big sis, don't try to black mail anyone if you don't know **what **to black mail them about. **I **shouldn't be teaching _**you**_ a life lesson. Now what **did** you want when you woke me up?" I question her. Then she said, "I...I .. Thank you little sis."

" Your welcome! Now answer my question." I said with my best imitating look I can bring. But instead of giving a imitating, _threatening _, look, I gave her a goofy grin and she burst out laughing,

" Is that the best you can do?" She asked throughout her laughs,

" Currently at this age, but, seriously, answer my question."

"Okay, okay. Your training."

"What about it?"

"You need to go do it, _**now.**_"

"Crap! What time is it?"

Dianna pulls outs her pocket watch. When she pops the it open, her eyes widen,

"You best teleport to the training grounds, because you only have **one minute!**"

I suddenly went pale and my eyes widen, _'I don't know how to teleport! Ene help me!' _

_'That's sad.A anodite that doesn't know how to teleport. But I'll help you.'_

Just as she says that,a light blue cloud swirls around me. Then my surroundings begin to changs into what looks like the grand hall. I quickly try to idenfy were Ene had sent me. On the wall it seems to be a portrait of my father and mother, undeath it reads,

_' John Wild and his wife Andraste Wild.'_

_'So we're in the room where it looks like my father is being sweet to my mother, perfect.' _I thought sarcastically,

_'What! I put you as close to the training grounds as I can! Atlest be grateful about it. Oh, and , you late.' _

Responding to this, I run out of the hall and into my oldest sister, Cynthia.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Introduction part two

**Author's note:**I wouldn't be continue this for a long time until a certain SOMEONE (Genesis Vakarian) I actually liked my story_( ha, story... it's in my title for this)_ . I'll always like your honest opinion guys/girls... I always do that. Well enough of my rambling, let's get back to the story! _( I did it again..;) )_

"Ariel? Why are you here? You're suppose to be in class." Cynthia had asked me with a raised eyebrow, then I thought to myself,

_'Crap! I'm in real trouble now! Okay, clam you're self down, make up some thing...' _

I attempted to lie but I couldn't do it, only ineligible sounds came out of my mouth.

_'What the heck is going on here?' _I thought.

As if she was reading my mind, Cynthia said, " Ariel you can't lie to me...that's not a good thing to do."

A long silence past between us, and time was ticking. I had to go,

"Look Cynthia, I have to go or I'm going to be late."

"Well you're already 15 minutes late so I'll run if I were you."

I glance to the grandfather clock close to us, the time was 12:15,... Class starts at 12.

"CRAP! I GOTTA GO BYE!" I yelled as I zoomed past my older sister.

* * *

I burst into the...gym? Was that what it's called? But it was empty, spinning around in circles, I try to remember what we were going to do today. Then it hit me, no it literally hit me. A half eaten Apple had hit me at the back of my head...,

_'Crap, there's only one of my sisters that throws half eaten food AND teaches defense, and that basically hates my guts.'_

I turned around to see my other older sister Flair. Her flame colored hair was tied up in a pony tail and she was wearing her armour. Flair calls it a battle skirt but I call it a dress, and it looks like one. It's mostly red but at the end it goes white. What may look apart of the dre- armour, is the same deep red color on her jacket that has three goldish/yellow buttons on it. She was also wearing some really high boots that went all the way to her knees, the strange thing was that the boots were the exact same as her outfit. Compared to my white short sleeve shirt, tan shorts, and sandals, I looked like the a normal person and she looked like,...well, someone that's a princess and is verry imitating.

"Why are you late Ariel? What if-"

"We were to be attacked and I would be helpless as a small kitten, or _puppy_ in your case that's what I am."

Flair gave me a death glare. I was pretty use to the death glare but it still made me almost pee myself or crap myself. Then, I attempted to give her an equally threatening glare,but, in response, she bursted out laughing,

"You can't even make anyone, no, _anything _scared of you... Pathetic,...that's all you are."

_'Have I ever told you that your sister is a female dog?' _Ene asked me,

_'What's a female dog? If it's a bitch, then yes, she is one.'_

_'How come you swear in your thoughts but not out loud?'_

_'Is that a ser-.'_

"**HEY!** Answer me when I'm talking to you!" Flair yelled at me,

"Sorry..." I mumbled,

"Are you giving me sass?" She said wile walking closer to me,

"No."

"No? Well,... get outside and join the others in other training. They all are taking turns on sparing each other. So wait your turn, behave of I'll have your head. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Good, now, I'll be back, and when I am, make sure this place is clean."

With that, Flair left and I made my way to the locker room.

* * *

**Author's note (again): FYI, I'm n**ot the person to swear, but Ariel is, sometimes. I really want to get to the part when she's actually in Theadus but you guys really need to know this. I also wanted to clarify what Flair's outfit looked like so, I would imagine what that one chick in Magicka something... I don't remmber and don't really- actually, I do care but not right now. Anyway hoped you enjoyed this second part of the introduction and there will be more on the way.


	3. Update, Need your Help

Characters... Need help!

A/N: I don't know how many FanFictions I have created and not uploaded...butttt! I wanted to make a High School or a College/University. So! If you want to share your Inquisitor, Hawke, or Warden sign up in the review section! This is a way so I can grow closer to you guys and it would be a fun activity. If you want to be a normal person just put it along side/at the end/ at the beginning of your review. I am going to tell you one thing, both Ariel and Sabrina are going to be in this story. So if you want to be a best friend or a rival or nether, just put that in there too.

I also need a editor. You all know I don't edit my stuff and all and my story pays for it. I know this is a lot to ask but, it's hard making sure I get my chapters out to keep you satisfied and go to school. So please, help me and you will be greatly rewarded.

Phew! That was quite the update... Thank you for all the time you put in reading my stories and I hope you enjoy the activity. Peace my peeps! ;)


	4. Oh Look Here, Another Important Update

Update! On life and stories/Fanfics

So I'm writing this because I've come to realize that I've been ignoring some fanfics..but..I'm really depressed. I just lost my best friend due to confusion, misunderstanding, and assuming. My heart was broken on the spot, and continued to hurt on the days afterwards. Something is definitely wrong with my eye and I have not been myself lately. And that's starting to how I walk and talk. Lack of emotions. Face straight as can be. Barely laughing anymore. Just to make you guys feel better, my friend's not dead. Still breathing. But if he crosses my path and says something hurtful again..I'll kill him. So if you see on the news that a boy was found dead.. It was probably me...

ANYWAY, I wanted to talk about what's coming up and what's stopping.

A cross over of Fairy Tail and Dragon Age is coming up soon. With Ariel.

Including about Ariel, Ariel's story is currently being rewritten and is becoming a completely different fanfic. Most of it will be AU but sometimes follows the story line.

The Mage and The Templar...now that one...I didn't expect anyone to follow that one. It's full of fluff but, I don't think I would be very good at that...and yet I have asked if anyone wants me to continue it but I never got a answer.

Now here's a funny story, I was planing on making a one shot (or multiple) on a little mini game the gang plays...Just to let you know, it's gonna get CRAZY up in there!

Wait, I'm in Thedas is going to continue but with a few plot twists...ops..I just gave a spoiler..

Thedas High...is going on hold for a moment. Don't worry, it isn't too late to submit a character yet. You can PM or review. I won't ignore you.

So I've finished watching Vampire Knight and decided on making one or two. The first one is going to be a normal one and the second one is going to be a crossover...with Dragon Age (DUH!). I think I can handle myself with the characters, there might be one time when I ask for a character but I think I'm good.

So Dragon's Dogma caught my eye and I'm playing it. So this fanfic will be mostly AU with the crossover with Dragon Age and a little Vampire Knight.

Then there's a shall we date fanfic. Mostly AU. Ah and it's the Wizardress one. Staring Ariel! And then this is a crossover of Dragon Age...Fenris is _definitely _ going to _'enjoy'_ that. ;)

So far, that's all I have my mind on. I might be gone for a little while...maybe 2 weeks? Naw..I'm not going to make you wait that long. But it's soon, but far away.

Quite the update, yes? See you guys/gals later!


End file.
